PJO and HoO Songfics
by HPJ-kittycat
Summary: Songfics releating the PJO universe and how people feel!
1. What Hurts the Most Cascada

I was listening to a few songs and I realised how some of them suit the PJO and HoO series:

What hurts the most- Cascada

Reyna POV

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then_

_And just let them out_

I'm sitting in your Praetor house crying silently.

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin' on_

_With you gone still upsets me_

I want to sit around crying all day but I have to be strong for the sake of New Rome- there's only me now if I spend too long moping around someone like, ugh, Octavian will seize advantage and take over.

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

I wanted to tell you I liked you but we were best friends and I didn't want to ruin that but now I can't, because you're gone.

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain_

_Of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

I'm trying live without letting memories taking over. Like I can't just avoid the coffee shop where we had coffee that morning, the one we almost kissed, the one before you vanished.

_It's hard to force that smile when I_

_See our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

Seeing the whole of New Rome is harder without you here

_Gettin' up, gettin' dressed_

_Livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words_

_That I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

If I could turn back time I would tell you I loved you.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Never knowing there could have been Jeyna that's what hurts the most


	2. Haunted Taylor Swift

Annabeth POV

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

I can't trust anyone now, you could have been kidnapped you could have been forced to leave, wherever you are seaweed brain just tell me you vanishing was a mistake and I'll wake up and you'll be right there beside me.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

Somethings gone wrong, I want you home safely

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I'm haunted by the memories of us, I can hardly go anywhere without them coming back and making me break down. I can't breathe without you, I'm the brain and you're the body. We work best together

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

I still love you Percy Jackson, wherever you are just remember that.

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

It's nice having Jason here, another big 3 kid. And it's nice having Leo cracking cheesy jokes but they're not you.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

Something keeps me holding on even though there is no trace of you

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone, no_

Please you can't be gone you defeated Kronos, for the god's sake. You can't just vanish into thin air.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_


	3. Love Story Taylor Swift

Wow- 2 reviews already! My other story has 4 chapters and that hasn't got any reviews so have a look at it and R&R all my stories!

Thanks to that-girl-who101 and BookNerd2918!

Now for some MAJOR PERCABETH!

Alexis!

10 years later or something like that:

Annabeth POV

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a porch in summer air_

I remember at the end of our first quest after Luke had tried to kill him using the pit scorpion and I had to help him get the porch he was so ill.

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

Little did I know you were the son of my mom's biggest rival

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my mommy said stay away from Annabeth_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Percy please take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the god and I'll be the goddess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

We were our own love story; according to the Aphrodite cabin we were greater than Paris and Helen, even though luckily, despite a few close calls neither of us died

_So I sneak out to the amphitheatre to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this camp for a little while_

I remember when we snuck out of camp that night.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my mommy said stay away from Annabeth_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Seaweed brain take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the god and I'll be the goddess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Percy please save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Annabeth_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your mom, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

"We were twelve when we first met" I told my eldest daughter Sophia Marina Jackson as I bounced baby Zoe Sallie Jackson on my knee "and do you know what the first thing I said to him was" I chuckled at her eager expression.

I had a sneaky suspicion that my twelve year old daughter was the reincarnation of a certain daughter of Aphrodite; I just couldn't help wondering who her Beckendorf was.

What do you think?

Sophia means Wisdom, Marina means of the sea, and Sallie is another form of Sally, Zoe is obvious so yeah

R&R


	4. Zero to Hero

Bless my soul  
Perce was on a roll  
Person of the week in every camp opinion poll  
What a pro  
Perce could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that

When he smiled  
The girls went wild with  
oohs and aahs  
And they slapped his face  
On ev'ry vase  
(on ev'ry "vase")

Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up  
Just to watch him flex  
And this perfect package  
packed a pair of pretty pecks

Percy, he comes  
He sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers  
He showed the moxie brains, and spunk  
From zero to hero a major hunk  
Zero to hero and who'da thunk

Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Percy!  
Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Percy!  
Is he bold?  
No one braver  
Is he sweet  
Our favourite flavour

Percy, Percy  
Percy, Percy  
Percy, Percy

Bless my soul  
Perce was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
not conceited

He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero

He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Perce is a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Yes indeed!

From Disney Hercules though it describes Percy better.

Alexis

R&R this and my other fanfics please


End file.
